


Kitsune's Lore

by IRA_Writes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, DemonFoxes, Elements, Fluff, Folklore, Kitsunes, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Romance, mythicalcreatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRA_Writes/pseuds/IRA_Writes
Summary: Two kitsunes of different worlds, many different clans in a territorial setting. Everything was hostile, cold, and dark. That was until the two of the daring kitsunes stepped out and met each other. #Puzzleshipping and other shippings
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Puzzleshipping kitsune lore anybody? Mixed with different mythical creatures if you will. What do you think? :3 I hope y'all like it! -XxDreamPuzzlexX

**Introduction**

**XxXx**

Have you heard of a kitsune lore? A lore filled with tales, supernatural powers? Of beings who were divine and held powers unimaginable.

Kitsunes or more so known as the demon foxes, were popular in folklores and stories.

But one such thing was wrong in the lore.

Kitsunes didn't have those orbs they carried around or left. In fact, they were free spirits, both benevolent and malevolent. Some of them were kind, yet mischievous, while others were simply to violent, and some of them were in between.

These beings had different powers, all the elements the earth had to offer. Fire, Water, Air, Ice, Dark, Light, and everything else.

Yes so many elements that can be so vast that it is uncountable.

And in this tale, two kitsunes meet from different elements. One from Light and Ice while the other was from Dark and Fire.

Two opposite elements, yet one that would forever change the course of their lives.

And this story, starts with both two young kitsunes named;

Yugi and Yami.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter hmm? :3 I hope you like it! I may not be the best writer in the world but I like writing! Please leave a review! Reviews make me happy and keep me going! :D Thank you so much!

**"Chapter 1: Steppin' Out"**

**XxXx**

The weather that day was warm and breezy, the chirps of the bird clear and sweet, melodious in a sense. Deep in the forest so wide and vast, lived many a clan of different kitsunes.

Hostile?

Yes very much so, since all the clans were very territorial. Marrying into another clan was deemed sinful and they must keep their breeds pure, as the elders said. Mating with another kitsune clansmen was deemed unforgivable and resulting in being banished for eternity, condemned to die alone and wander the whole world without ever finding a permanent home.

But that would change, and everything would become something unimaginble.

**XxXx**

"Oi! Yugi! Wait!" Jonouchi screamed, running after his friend who was dodging and giggling, running away. "Yugi!"

Jonouchi was a light fox, with bright golden ears and tails. He had 5 appendages sticking out of his back and his haori and yukata, colored plain white and grey. A silver bell was attached to a dragon ornament on his hair, its black color contrasting against Jonouchi's dirty blonde hair and amber eyes.

Yugi giggled as he ran off, his friend on his tails. He turned his head forward and dashed off more, smirking to himself and ducking low around branches and bushes. "No Jonouchi! I have something to do and have to go somewhere!" he shouted, his white, black and violet tipped ears twitching with excitement, 4 of the similarly colored tails waved behind his back.

Yugi was beautiful in a sense, eyes rounded yet slightly curved at the ends, violet orbs glowing like stars. He had tri colored star shaped hair, composing of onyx, golden sun, and blood red rose. He had a lithe and slightly feminine body but not enough to be deemed a woman. He was beautiful in his own way. He was wearing a kimono, the color of rich blue, that had roses and embroidered gold at the hems of the sleeves, a golden colored obi was holding his kimono in place.

"But Yugi! What will the elders say if you disappear like that again?!" Jonouchi shouted, worried for his friend.

Yugi kept on running, Jonouchi still following behind him. "Tell them i'll be back! You're older than me and you're 500 years old! It shouldn't be so hard!"

Jonouchi let out a squawk of indignation. "You're 400 years old and you say i'm an old man now?! Oh, you're so gonna get it later Yugi!" the golden colored fox, stopped and thought. "But, yeah, I'll tell the elders! You owe me for this!" Jonouchi's voice had become distant, far even, but Yugi managed to hear him.

"Yes Jonouchi! Thank you so much!" he replied, knowing the other had heard him.

Yugi ran farther and farther away, losing the sight of his village, knowing in his mind that he knew the forest like the back of his hand since he had explored since he reached his 100's, he wasn't worried about such things, enjoying the taste of freedom that his running had to offer.

He jumped up from tree to tree, trying to look for a spot that he could rest, the surroundings around him were lushious green and a mirage of colors.

He looked around, eyes zeroing in on a meadow that had a stream running, since he could hear the the rush of water. He smiled and jumped down from the branch he was situated in and giggled, runnung over the the meadows and practically diving to the flowers, rolling around and giggling.

This was perhaps the most peaceful day he could ever have! It was the best!

'I wish I had someone to share this moment with.' he thought to himself, closing his eyes and staring at the blue sky, eyes twinkling slightly.

"If only the elders weren't so harsh on letting us out of our territory." he whined slightly, feeling a small twinge in his heart and the light in his eyes slightly diminished.

Yugi pouted and sat up, looking down at the patches of flowers he had laid on and picked one dandelion, blowing on the petals, watching as the fluff flew through the air, his ear twitched, indicating he wanted to make a wish.

And so, clasping his hand together and closing his eyes, fingertips pressed slightly to his lips, he made a wish, a wish he kept secret in his heart.

'I wish I had a someone, a someone just for me. So i'll never be alone again. I have my friends yes, but I wish to have someone by my side that will forever love me.'

Little did the light fox know, his wish was not unheard and would forever change the history of one long hidden in the shadows.

**XxXx**

Yami ducked away from his friends, obvious chattering, he was simply not interested in their topic of finding love and all that crap. The only thing he would rather be with was his cousin, Seto.

Yami was a dark fox, black ears with orange tips and 4 tails sticking out of his back, he was the definition of handsome, although lanky and a bit below the average, he was strong and had the brains, swift and quick in his move. He had star shaped hair, golden bangs that had streaks running up the black of his mane and crimson highlights. Two silver bells were attached to a triangular gold shaped puzzle on his hair. His crimson orbs lazily trained on the door.

"Where are you going?" Bakura's voice cut off, making Yami halt in his tracks.

There was a pause. "I'm going off. If the shadowed ones come looking for me, tell them I have somewhere to go to and its important." he replied with a shrug.

Bakura blinked. He was weird and different from all the other dark foxes. Instead of black tails and ears, he spurted silver instead. The silverette was 600 years old, older than Yami but much more... reckless than him if he so wished.

"Where to? To find your mate?" Bakura smirked.

Yami turned his head to the other fox and glared, his ears flattening in slight irritation. "No!" he snapped. "I just have to go somewhere and get out of this plain old boring territory! I can't stand if I'm cooped up like this! Tell them that will you?" he added, growling slightly.

Bakura's ear twitched in amusement, he smirked more, his eyes gleaming. Ohhh Yami really hated that smirk. "And if I don't?"

"I'll make sure you'll never reproduce again and cut your manhood." Yami replied nonchalantly.

Bakura's eyes widened before he groaned, slapping a hand to his face. "Fine, fine. Geez, you need to chill. I was just playing." he said, tails flaring as he stood up. "I'll tell them you went off," he grumbled words that Yami could not hear.

Yami nodded his thanks and opened the door, his crimson eyes being met by sunlight. His surroundings was.. dark per say, the dens all spurting shadows. Yami hated that their world was dark and he wanted to get out of this hole.

He sighed. 'Well, here goes nothing, I suppose.' Yami mused and began to run, his dark colored kimono, painted with light zig zag lines and yellow triangular shapes that contrasted against the dark, dotted against the lower part, light red was painted on the hems of the sleeves and a red obi held his clothing in place.

He ran and ran, breaking away from the barrier of their clan's protection and breaking free into the colorful world of the unclaimed territory. He chuckled to himself as he ran off, his heel swerving sharply to take another turn.

'Finally! Freedom!' Yami cheered.

His feet pattered gently on the ground, not disturbing the grass.

Yami hummed in pleasure, as the wind rushed past him, making him feel alive.

He had encountered a meadow with a stream a few days ago, perhaps he could go there and sit down by the shade and simply enjoy what was offered? Yeah, Maybe.

Shrugging to himself, he made a mad dash to the meadow and laughed softly as he arrived.

He stretched and sighed, letting hus muscles unwind and began walking to the open field.

He halted in his tracks when his eyes saw another fox who looked like him, his eyes widening in surprise and an interested spark lighting up beneath his crimson orbs.

The fox infront of him was quite a beautu to behold, his eyes closed and hands folded in a prayer, his tails laid by his side and his ears pointing downwards, a golden bell strung up with an ornament fan behind his ear. All in all, the fox was very beautiful, Yami thought.

The dark fox gulped slightly, not quite used to seeing other foxes, sure territory was a thing but there was no territory here and everything was free, and well... they weren't allowed to see other clans.

When the beauty opened his eyes, Yami was struck dumb at how sparkling and pretty those violet orbs were. He stiffened, his tails lashing behind him nervously.

**XxXx**

Yugi opened his eyes and sighed softly, folding his hands neatly on his lap, he tilted his head, the bell chiming as his ears perked up and heard a sound.

His heart beat increased rapidly as he felt a presence not far from him and staring at his form.

And so, after a quick debate, he mechanically turned his head to the source, afraid and yet curious at what awaited him.

He froze when he saw a handsome fox staring at him, eyes locking against the burning crimson orbs. Yugi grew nervous, and clenched his hands tightly against each other.

The most strange thing about them was the similar yet different hairstyle. Yet Yugi found that it suited the other.

Before the light fox could even speak, the other came into the light, making the currently nervous fox gasp.

He was..

He was from the dark kitsunes... and yet... why wasn't he afraid?

Yami slowly and cautiously made his way to the being, his feet hesitant as they moved. He was anxious and knew exactly what the being in front of him was.

A light kitsune.

Yami found that he was quite intrigued, even though at the back of his head, something screamed that this should be forbidden.

Before the other could speak, Yami had blurted out a question, too late to cover up even if he had absolutely tried to clamp his mouth with his hand;

"Who are you?"

**XxXx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now look at that! Isn't it nice? I did my best to provoke some emotions! I hope you like the first chapter so far! Please leave a review, or follow the story! It's greatly appreciated! Thank you so much! Love you guys!
> 
> Note that I do not own Yugioh, only the plot of this story.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Weird Meeting?**

**XxXx**

_Two different clans,_

_Different foxes met,_

_Under the bright shade of the meadow,_

_Crimson and Amethyst clash,_

Yugi stared at the other fox, his eyes wide and filled with wonder. He tilted his head, not the least afraid of the other. He heard that the dark kitsunes were malevolent but this one had an aura of mystery and kindness that it made Yugi contemplate. "Uhm...? Me?" he asked, still a bit wary of the stranger in front of him.

Yami clamped his mouth shut, hand covering it as he looked away. His tails lashed nervously behind him and his ear twitched, quite nervous at such encounter with a light fox. The shadowed ones said they were filled with light and would not hesitate to kill them, least they wanted to show themselves. He swallowed the lump in his throat, contemplating if he should speak or not.

The thick silence that followed made it look like a butter knife could cut through it.

"...Yes..." Yami blurted out, his hand still covering his mouth.

Yugi tilted his head and looked down, fiddling slightly with the flower on his hand, a small blush on his cheek, embarrasment clear on his face. "Oh-uh-I'm just a random fox in here spotting the meadows. I decided to come here since I saw it." he explained briefly.

Yugi's brows furrowed slightly and he glanced up, guilt shining in his violet eyes. "Did I disturb your territory? If so, I'm terribly sorry. I'll go now if you wish?" he asked after another moment of silence.

Yami pursed his lips and looked away, hand falling at his side, contemplating deeply. Should he say yes or no? Part of him wanted to be alone, while another part wanted the light fox to stay.

How ironic.

Yami opened his mouth to speak; "...No it's okay, you can stay."

As soon as those words left his mouth, he internally slapped himself for even answering... but the answering smile and gleam of the other's eyes made every bad thought in Yami's mind vanish.

Before he even realized it, he had sat down beside the other, his tails draping gently on the flowers, he tilted his head, for some reason he had a nagging feeling in his heart, wanting to hold the light fox close, yet his mind held back his actions. He chewed on his inner cheek, still hesitant in speaking.

"Well.. uhm.. my name is..uhmm.. Its Yugi." Yugi introduced himself so suddenly that Yami was thrown for a loop.

The dark fox had to blink for a moment before he replied, slow, soft, and hesitant. "...Yugi?" he asked, the name rolling off his tongue pleasantly.

Yugi nodded, smiling up at the other, a small blush on his porcelain cheeks again, he tilted his head, the bell tucked neatly on his ornamental hairpin, jingling in the process.

"Yes...Yugi. My name is Yugi," he paused and stared at Yami for a while before asking. "What about you? What is your name?"

Yami gave pause, the silver bell behind his ear also tinkling. He hummed, taking a moment to answer, calculating his move like a master of a game. A moment later, he shrugged and looked over at the other, heart fluttering nervously. "Yami... I am called Yami." he said.

Yugi's brows furrowed in confusion, before his eyes widened and he started giggling. "Darkness?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

Yami had the audacity to blush as he looked down. "Yes... Is... Is my name weird?" he asked.

Yugi shook his head. "Of course not. It is unique, in a way. I've never encountered another fox who has such an interesting name." he explained, a brief smile on his face as he continued to pluck at the petals on the flower he had picked.

The dark fox blinked slightly then chuckled. "Right. I suppose I should take that as a compliment." he replied, a bit bewildered and yet pleased.

The light fox nodded. "Yes, you should." he said.

Yami hummed, wanting to unwind and to atleast open up to the other male, but he found that he had to tread in cautious grounds. "...Won't the older foxes be angry if you meet a fox from another clan? I mean.. I am after all from a different type of element.." he mumbled, Yugi's ear flicked.

The violet hued fox turned his head to Yami and shrugged, plucking another flower. "It doesn't matter to me. Clan or not, different elements or anything, I find myself not caring. Just be you and that's enough for me. Why do you ask though?" Yugi tilted his head, blinking at the older fox.

Yami hesitated, then answered. "I...well.. I mean, we are from different elements and.. uh... I'm a dark fox, i'm supposed to be the hated kind of your.. clan?" he questioned.

Yugi widened his eyes. "..." he was silent for a moment. Yami looked away, fiddling with his hands.

"That's a load of crap if you ask me,"

Yami's head snapped back to Yugi's voice, eyes wide like saucers. "What?"

Yugi offered a gentle smile. "Its a load of crap in my opinion. Everyone should live in harmony and not judge each other. Yes, we are from different elements but that doesn't mean we have to fight because you are the opposite of our element. All we need is peace." he said, slowly putting a hand on Yami's shoulder.

Yami was silent before replying, a small, faint smile on his lips. "...Thank you..."

"You're welcome."

**XxXx**

Later that day, the two foxes were found playing the stream with the fishes. Yugi was giggling as he tried to catch his prey, feeling like a child all over again.

Yami was perched up on a rock, looking at the light fox as he toyed with the fishes, a small smile on his lips. He was still a bit hesitant, still not used to the fact that an opposite element had seen him, yet he wouldn't mind opening up slightly.

"Yugi, how old are you?" Yami found himself asking, his tone curious.

Yugi stopped his splashing and looked up at Yami, eyes swimming with confusion before they brightened in realization. The young one giggled and stood up straight. "I am 400 years old, will be reaching my 401 years in a week's time." he said. "Whay about you? How old are you?"

Yami hummed. "I'm 410 years old.. and well.. yeah." he replied, scratching the back of his head.

Yugi chuckled. "9 years older than me I see." he teased. Yami laughed softly, finding the violet eyed fox's enthusiasam, infective. "Yes, I am." he replied.

They stayed there the whole day, just enjoying each other's company and feeling the hesitation and tension melt away in the process.

**XxXx**

The sun was already dipping low in the horizon, dotting the sky blotches of reddish-orange and purple colors. Yugi looked up and blinked, gasping at how late it was. "It's that time already?"

Yami looked at the sky and nodded, silent for a second. "Yes, i'm afraid," he turned to Yugi. "Mustn't you go now? You don't want to worry the old ones." he informed. Yugi nodded, feeling quite disappointed that he could not stay.

"I guess so," he turned to Yami, tilting his head. "I'll see you around then? When can we meet again?"

Yami blinked, struck dumb for a moment at the question. Was.. was Yugi really wanting to see him again? Wow... that was... new. "I uhm... I don't know.." he stuttered.

Yugi's face fell and Yami quickly added; "But if you like! We can meet here, in two days time?" he hoped that he wasn't regretting this.

The violet orbs brightened and Yami found himself entranced by it, the world almost melting under his feet. He forced himself to smile, afraid if he stared too long, Yugi would run away from him and he would never get to see the other fox again.

Yugi nodded, a childish smile on his face. "Sure! I wouldn't mind! I'll meet you here in 2 days." he chirped. Yami nodded.

Yugi then hummed and opened his arms, grinning up at the dark fox. "Can you give me a hug? Please?"

Yami blinked, taken aback. "Wait, why?"

Yugi pouted. "Because that's what friends do? I mean, we are friends aren't we?"

'Ah crap... that pout on his face-why must he be so adorable?' Yami found himself thinking then caving in.

He strode over to Yugi and took him in his arms, hugging the younger. Yugi internallt cheered and wrapped his hand around Yami's shoulders, smiling. They then pulled away from each other. The light fox smiling as he backed away. "See you around then, Yami." he bowed and then rushed off, his footsteps silent and his tails waving as he ran.

Yami managed to wave back shakily at the retreating form. "See you around." he called out.

The dark fox turned on his heel to return to his home, all the while contemplating and sorting out himself. Today had been weird.

It struck him not a time later, that Yugi hadn't been enveloped by his shadows. But why? Why didn't they? He knew that he had never hurt someone but the shadowed ones did say if they came in contact with a living being, then they would get drowned by the shadows..

So why didn't Yugi?

Today, was indeed weird.

**XxXx**

Yugi returned back to his clan at record time, breaking in through the barrier of their territory. He stretched and began walking back to his den, watching as the groups of kitsunes, married, single, and elder all went out to check their city and greet other clansmen. Yugi sighed, wishing he could atleast fit in with them.

"Yugi! Where have you been?! You got me worried sick man!" Jonouchi's voice hollered, making Yugi jump and face the blonde.

"Oh! Jonouchi! I didn't mean to, I just got stuck in a very nice place and didn't have the heart to leave it yet." he explaimed briefly, half-lying and leaving out the part where Yami was with him.

Jonouchi grabbed his hand. "Alright, explanation accepted, but Yugi," his eyes shone with worry and slight fear. "The elders want to see you." he whispered.

Yugi's eyes widened. "See me? Why?" shock and fear was clear in his voice, making him tremble.

Jonouchi shook his head. "I don't know, but they sent me to get you. Said they had something to talk to you about."

Yugi froze and then nodded slowly, too afraid to voice out anything.

Today, is indeed weird.

**XxXx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newwwwww chaptterrrrr QwQ Dunno when i'll update next cuz I tend to get lots of writer's block and all the things. I give up on myself! Haha! Anyways! Hope you enjoy!

**"Chapter 3: Complicated?"**

**XxXx**

_The bane of fright unveils_

_A light vanishes from sight_

_Shadowed child will find_

_A crying soul in the wild_

Yugi trudged back home, a bitter and solemn expression on his face. His footsteps were slow, deliberate, gyrating on the ground. His mind was filled thoughts, both foul and bad. Why did the elders have to say that?

Just why?

***Flashback***

_Yugi nervously trudged in the big house, where the elders resided. He licked his lips and opened the rice paper doors, seeing the elders prepared as ever._

_For one, everyone might thought they were old as prunes, but no, they were wrong. The elders were all beautiful and handsome, 3 beautiful enticing female kitsunes, and 4 handsome males. The elders were one of the oldest foxes in their village and Yugi sat down infront of them, bowing low, his head touching the floor._

_"Great and wise elders, I have come at your request. What do you require of me, o wise one?" he asked humbly, voice soft._

_Jonouchi_ _'s news gave him quite a fright, making him wish that the ground would swallow him up and bury him, but nooo, the dirty blonde haired fox had to drag him to the elder's council so he could meet them._

_Yugi closed his eyes, praying that everything would be over soon._

_One of the elders, a kind and soft spoken fox, with green eyes and black hair, smiled at the youngling. "Please rise, young one. You are permitted to look at us." she informed, her voice kind, holding a certain urgent tone underneath that Yugi had noticed._

_Yugi did so, thanking them graciously, his form graciously sitting up and straightening, and his violet orbs opening. "Is there a reason you have called for me, wise ones?"_

_The black haired fox, the head of them all, spoke. He was the supreme chief in their clan, one of the oldest and wisest. "Yes. As a matter of fact, we do, young Yugi." he said, voice deep, calm, and dangerous, it made Yugi shiver in fear._

_"Our barrier is weakening as of now, and we need to do something about it. The previous protection is wearing thin and we are in dire... need of a sacrifice.. as one would say," the man gave pause, Yugi's heart quaked and shattered. "In a year's time, we need to perform a ritual, a sacrifice... and well, you were the chosen candidate in Kirai's vision. Would you be willing to be the sacrifice in a year's time, young one?"_

_Yugi almost cried right then and there but he kept a blank face on, his form tense and his heart tearing apart, making him let out an internal scream. No one wanted to be a sacrifice, they always chose the orphans to spare them the pain... and he was one, he bit his lips and bowed low._

_"As you wish, wise ones. I will perform and be the sacrifice for our protection." he whispered._

_They all nodded, expression solemn, pity in their gazes when Yugi looked up._

***Flasback End***

The young lighr fox felt a tear escape his eye and he furiously wiped it away, brisk walking to his home, his den. He sniffled slightly and opened the door, slamming it shut once he was inside.

He slid down the floor and hugged his knees to his chest, burying his face on his kneecaps and letting the tears run down his face, sobs escaping his lips, his heart expressing what could not be voiced.

He was now in a complicated situtation, he wondered why he deserved such a cruel fate.

'Why did it have to be me? Why does it always have to be the orphans? Can't we just simply live in peace? Can't we just even stop the territorial claims and not live in unity? Why?' his mind kept repeating over and over again.

He was frightened of what was to come. He wasn't ready for this, he'd rather be banished than be sacrificed. No one wanted that kind of fate. No one even deserves that!

Yugi sniffled and stood up, eyes bloodshot and tears still pouring down his face, he hiccupped and staggered to his bedroom, struggling with opening the door through blurry vision.

Once he succesfully opened the door, he crashed into his bed and screamed on his pillow, tears now a waterfall, tails flairing out and frazzling, the bell ornament on his hairpin dropping to the ground and making a solemn jingle.

A sound that decided Yugi and Yami's fate.

**XxXx**

Yami returned home a little late, going back to his den and going in, shuttung the door.

He sighed softly, feeling his chest ache for some reason that he did not know, and proceeded to make himself a meal. He had hunted a few days ago and he knew that there was still food in his cabinet that he had stored.

Yugi's face popped into Yami's mind and he was forced to halt in his steps, his brows furrowing, his hand in midair, about to reach into the cabinet. "Yugi..." he whispered, blinking.

What was wrong with the light fox? Surely, Yami would not think of such trivial things if he did not care. His intuition was telling him, that something was utterly wrong with the other that caused him distress. Yami was not one to doubt, but this one, he did not know if it was a fact or a falsity.

Biting his lips, he tried shaking the distressed thought away.

'What on earth is happening to him now? I'm sure he's fine right?' the male found himself thinking.

He sat on the lone table to think, while eating his meal, the thoughts bothering him until he went to sleep.

**XxXx**

"Yugi? Yugi...?" a soft voice shook the light fox awake.

Yugi blinked his eyes open, the tear stains last night evident on his face, he looked up to the one who had spoken and blinked, seeing a doe eyed, white haired fox.

He blinked again and widened his eyes. "Ryou? What are you doing here? You're not allowed in our territory remember?" his voice shook.

Ryou smiled kindly, concern shining in his eyes as his white ears twitched, 6 tails drapping around his lap. "I don't care Yugi, I snuck in, in your home. I know i'm a bit far from my clan but I don't care. You're still my friend." he assured.

See, Ryou was an ice fox, who had so happened to catch Yugi playing in the streams. The white haired male had decided to freeze the stream and had sent thr tri-colired fox, screaming from the cold... and ever since that encounter, they had become friends, even though their first meeting wasn't very pleasant.

"Oh Yugi, what happened to you? You've never cried until you slept before." Ryou asked mournfully.

Yugi felt the tears gather and he looked away. "It's... it's complicated Ryou, it's not something that I want to talk about. I want to spare you from the heartache." he said, eyes sad and defeated, form slack against his bed.

Ryou frowned, and ruffled Yugi's hair gently, caressing the tresses, like a worried mother. "Is it that personal? You know talking about what troubles you helps, right?" he countered.

Yugi groaned and buried his face on the pillow, tears leaking out his eyed again, his voice cracked as he spoke. "I d-don't want to t-talk about it... please, Ryou. Not now." his voice was muffled, yet the ice fox could tell that Yugi did not want to be distressed again, so he dropped the subject.

"Promise to tell me when you're ready then?"

A pause from Yugi, then a nod. "I promise. Just, not now."

Ryou nodded and picked up the bell that had fallen on the floor. Putting the ornament on the bed, the male stood up and hummed. "I'll cook breakfast for you, okay? I don't want you starving.

Yugi nodded, face still buried in the pillow.

The ice fox sighed and walked to the kitchen.

**XxXx**

Ryou bit his lips as he scavenged the cabinets for food, successfully finding spices and some left over meat. He sucked in a breath and proceeded to prepare the food.

He was too focused in his task that he did not hear nor see Yugi had snuck out of the house, and had ran off.

When Ryou turned around, he gasped in shock, his eyes widening as he rushed to the bedroom. "Yugi..?" he asked, then opened the door. No one was there, the sheets were unruly.

The food he was about to prepare was left on the kitchen.

His eyes widened more as he turned around to see the front door, open and swinging with the light breeze.

Ryou froze... then screamed in panic;

"YUGI!"

**XxXx**

Yugi ran and ran, his feet tripping and stumbling on small branches. He wanted to get away, wanted to be free, the burden of responsibility heavy on his shoulders. He choked out a sob and stumbled more, vision blurry and body weak. He was long gone from the village, in an unfamiliar part of the forest.

'I don't want to be a sacrifice!' he cried out, his mind going deeper with malicious thoughts of himself.

His feet got hooked in a tree root, causing him to fall, and cry out as his body hit the ground with a painful thud. Yugi yelped in pain, his feet shooting off electrical shocks that made his body convulse.

The young fox whimpered and curled up from the agony, crying hysterically as the weight of the burden tried to drive him insane. He didn't want to be a sacrifice!

His life was already complicated, so why did he accept that task?

Just why?

Yugi sobbed as he pushed himself up with his hands, crawling to a nearby tree and leaning against it, clutching his ankle as waves of pain kept its onslaught.

He looked around, tears streaming down his face, seeing he was in an unfamiliar territory, his heart began to fear and his shaking form, trembled more.

A creature slithered up to him, Yugi's eyes widening as he saw it was one of the demons in a book he had read. It was a..

A Tsuchigomo, a spider demon.

His eyes widened and he whimpered as the spider looked at him with its beady eyes, black poison dripping out of its fangs. The thing paused and then seemed to grin, clapping its fangs together and then charging, letting out a horrid shriek.

Yugi yelled and held out his hand, looking away, accidentally sending a blast of light in his fear.

He did not notice frost coating the ground below him.

The tsuchigomo let out a loud shriek from the light, the thing blinded by the brightness. The spider let out a hiss and snapped it fangs at the fox then ran off, skittering away and avoiding the male at all cost.

Yugi, after a few minutes and not feeling the spider's presence anymore, looked up and then his tears began anew as his form slacked.

Little did he know, a certain someone so happened to pass by and saw what had happened.

**XxXx**

Yami stood frozen, stupified at what he had just seen. Yugi had... Yugi had almost blasted that spider to bits and Yami had seen it all unfold. "Yugi...?" he whispered, shocked beyond belief.

Slowly, he made his way to the crying fox, aghast by his sobs. He stood there for a minute before sitting down cautiously besides the other. "Yugi?" he spoke, softly, trying to be as gentle as possible in coaxing the other.

The light fox froze at the voice, breathing amuck and ragged. That voice... he knew that voice.

Slowly opening his eyes, he turned his head to the dark fox and teared up more. He sobbed once then twice, then threw himself to the other, throwing Yami out of balance, and unto the ground.

Shocked, Yami could not move for a while paralyzed at the sudden emotions the other was showing. When he had regained his sense, he slowly wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him close and comforting him, distressed as well at Yugi's behaviour. "Yugi, Yugi, what's the matter? Why do you cry?" he asked.

Yugi shook his head, his hysterical sobs the only thing heard in the wild where they currently were.

**XxXx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reeeee here is the chapter! Tragic? I thibk not! Lets find out in the next chapter of Kitsune's lore! Leave a review please! Thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chappy? Hell yeah! How are y'all my gals? I hope you're enjoying 'Kitsune's Lore' so far? Leave a review please? it's greatly appreciated! Like in all seriousness! Thank you so much!

**"Chapter 4: Unveiled"**

**XxXx**

_The night wallows in sorrow_

_To fight or flight shall ensue_

_Two different elements clash_

_A secret shall be revealed_

Yugi sat down besides Yami, rubbing his eyes and sniffling. He had cried enough for the last few hours unto Yami's chest and he had felt guilty for soaking the other male with his tears.

The dark fox had simply waved him off and told him it was fine, that he had to let out what he was feeling.

Right now, in the middle of the silent forest, haunting and alluring, a beauty not like any other, the two kitsunes sat side by side.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Yami asked, concern lacing his voice. He had never seen someone cry so hard before, and it was strange, since he had felt a pang of hurt clench his heart. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Yugi stayed silent for a moment. Should he? The thoughts crawled around his head, like critters scratching inside him. He furiously shook his head, feeling the tears well at his eyes again.

"No," he croaked, voice hoarse from the sobs that had once escaped his now parched throat. "Not today. Please, just..." he whispered brokenly.

Yami nodded, frown tugging at his lips as he slowly rested his hand on Yugi's shoulder, squeezing it gently, reassuring him. "Alright. I won't force you to speak of it. However, will you tell me when it is the right time?" he requested, a dew drop of desperation apparent in his voice.

Yugi paused, stiffening, his ears flattening and his tails bristling slightly before he deflated and nodded, eyes downcast. "I will."

'Though, I doubt, if you ever find out, it will all be too late.' he grimaced inwardly at his murky thoughts.

Yami nodded, silent, eyes glowing with an understanding look.

The sun was now high up in the sky, continuing its journey across the sky, the birds were all quite, everything was still, but the two kitsunes did not complain, the comfortable silence settling in between them.

**XxXx**

Ryou was panicking, his tails flairing out in alarm, his ears stiffened as he ran through the forest, in his fox form, sniffing the air for any signs of Yugi.

'Oh where can that, silly fox be?!' he thought frantically, brown eyes filled with anxiety, his pupils slitted in his panic as he sniffed the air.

There was no scent of Yugi! Not even a trace! It was like the light fox had just disappeared! Ryou's panic increased. 'Yugi! Where are you?! Tell me you're safe!'

The albino colored fox picked up his pace, his run going faster, leaving behind a frost trail.

In his haste in trying to find Yugi, he had left the door ajar, back in the village, not knowing that some foxes had become curious on why Yugi's home was open. He had been looking for hours on end and still he found no trail!

Ryou cursed to himself and skidded to a stop. Panicking did no good right now, his senses would go haywire, the adrenaline messing with his system. He growled in frustration, trying to calm himself down.

'Calm down, calm down. You'll find Yugi if you don't panic, its for the best to stay calm.' he repeated over and over again, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, hoping that he would soon find his best friend. He tried not to think darkly.

What if Yugi died?

Ryou jerked, body bristling at his thoughts, he shook his head furiously and yipped, berating himself.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, frost coating on the grass that he was standing in. He slowly sniffed the air, listening to the stillness around him, ears occasionally twitching to pick up a sound. Anything at all.

He sniffed once.

Then twice.

His eyes snapped open and he barreled to the left, dashing with inhuman speed, his paws landing without a sound as he sprinted to the initial direction where he had picked up Yugi's scent.

There was also a hint of another fox, something mysterious and unknown. Ryou visibly tensed, hackles rising. Whoever was there with Yugi, he hoped did not hurt the light fox. If they ever did, Ryou would rain hell on them.

He abruptly halted to where the scent was strongest, and the presence of Yugi and an unknown fox made itself visible to him.

He stepped on the bushes and was about to call to Yugi.

Only to freeze (no pun intended?) as he saw... a dark fox sitting besides Yugi.

Ryou's hackles rose more. He growled, as he shifted into his human form, hands opening and facing upwards, lifted slightly as two frosty orbs began to form, floating on his palms.

His doe eyes narrowed into slits, the pupils turning more deadly, and ferocious.

**XxXx**

Yami tensed as he felt another presence practically invade their space. He abruptly stood up and swerved his head, looking from left and right to see who had arrived here. 'What the..' he thought, eyes narrowing.

Yugi had sensed Yami become alert, and his eyes had considerably widened, since he knew that something was up, he looked around as well, his eyes widening when he saw his friend.

He opened his mouth to stop the other. Yugi was about to speak;

A screech and an orb flew, hitting Yami square in the chest. The dark fox let out a yelp of pain as the frost spread on his lower body, throwing him away from Yugi and falling to the grassy ground.

Yugi gasped. "Ryou! Stop!" he cried out.

Yami's pupils turned to slits, his blood red eyes glowing slightly. He raised his slightly frosted arm up and closed his fist tightly, mixing in his shadow powers, and breaking the frost that had encased him. He quickly stood up, growling.

Ryou's eyes narrowed more as he prepared another frost orb.

Yugi turned his head from Yami to Ryou. "Yami... Ryou... Don't-!" he was cut off as the two charged at each other.

Yami jumped into the air and let out a hiss, throwing shadows at Ryou's initial direction. The ice fox growled, tails flairing as he raised his arm and waved it, ice suddenly trapping the shadows. The albino fox hurled the ice-trapped shadows back at Yami, his fangs bared.

The dark fox evaded, the large block of ice landing with a loud crash to where he once stood. Yugi stood stupidly in the sideline, trying desperately to separate the two foxes who were at each others throat.

"Stop it! Stop it! That's enough!" he pleaded. His pleas fell on deaf ears, the two angered foxes already charging again, their forms glowing with their elements.

Frost coated Ryou's feet, clenching his fangs and growling. "How dare you steal Yugi?!" he roared, ice orbs forming around him. The orbs froze for a moment then started to blaze to life, dashing to where Yami stood.

The dark fox hissed and lifted his arm quickly, the shadows rising and protecting their master. The ice pinged harmlessly against the shadows, since they ate the bullet like frost like it was candy. The barrier lowered and Yami snapped.

"I did no such things! How dare you accuse me?!" be bellowed.

Yugi whimpered. "Stop it..."

Ryou growled. "Because it's true! Why have you kept Yugi here?!"

The fight continued, screeches, yelps, and growls heard by both his friend.

Yugi covered his ears, whimpering. "Stop it please!"

Yami and Ryou did not listen, their forms tense as they once again charged, teeth bared, claws out, and their powers colliding.

Yugi had, had enough.

He screamed, light exploding from his form.

**XxXx**

"ENOUGH!" Yugi screamed and aimed his powers to both the two fighting foxes.

He did not notice another power had shot out of his trembling hands.

Yami yelped, as he was forced away from the albino fox, covering his eyes as the light shone and blinded him, making him stumble and collapse a few meters away from Ryou.

Ryou gasped and coughed as he was hit square in the chest and stomach by Yugi's powers. The ice fox's form skidded to a tree, his head bumping on the trunk. Ryou yelped in pain, head falling limp to the side before he looked up.

His eyes widened and his lips parted in shock, the color draining from his already pale complexion. "Y-Yugi..." he whispered, horrified.

Yugi panted and hissed, eyes slitted, pupils dilated, his form tensing and stiffening from the hot anger that coursed through his body. The light from his form did not die, he was still glowing like an ethereal being.

Yami hissed and opened his eyes, they then considerably widened, shock and horror coursing through him, as he saw what happened and why his enemy was frozen so still, like a statue. "...Yugi..."

Yugi had..

Yugi had just..

Yugi had just summoned an ice element, the frost coating his kimono's lower part, and his left hand, cocooned by ice shaped like a sword that dangled on his arm. He lifted his head and hissed, eyes unfocused slightly but still concious nonetheless. "I said enough." he rasped out.

Ryou stopped and then began protesting. "But Yugi! He kidnapped you and-!" he was abruptly cut off.

Yugi glared at Ryou, raising his ice sword to him. "He did no such thing!" he snapped, then became silent.

He was suddenly aware of the ice that closed around his arm and hand. He blinked rapidly then paled.

How did he...?

Ice...

He had summoned an ice element. No, that wasn't supposed to happen. Just.. what was going on?

This wasn't supposed to happen!

Yugi paled more, but he forced himself to calm and continued to glare at his friends. "Enough of this. He did not kidnap me. And Yami," he turned his chilling glare to Yami.

The dark fox cringed at the harsh glare the light fox aimed at him, he resisted the urge to curl away from the other male. Guilt began to crawl up his form. "Yugi I-"

"No, Yami. You shouldn't have tried to kill Ryou with your shadows, I know how dangerous that is, and first off you two should apologize." his words were heavy.

Yami and Ryou cringed at the authority in his voice. Yugi was one hell of a scary force to be reckoned with if he was underestimated.

The two foxes looked at each other, flinching when they met each other's gaze, slowly beginning to walk to each other. Yamu pushed his shadows away, lessening them so he would not hurt Ryou. He shakily extended out his hand.

"I...I'm sorry.." Yami gulped.

Ryou hesitantly extended his hand and shook Yami's own. Twitching slightly. "I.. I apologize too." he said.

Yugi nodded and then started to stagger and sway. "G-good.." he choked out.

Yami and Ryou's eyes widened. "Yugi!" they screamed, abruptly breaking their handshake and rushing over to the light fox.

Yami caught the weakened male and Ryou broke off the ice that had clung to Yugi's arm.

"Yugi, take deep breaths, you used up a lot of your magic." The albino advised.

Yugi did so, taking deep, steady breaths. Yami ran his hand behind Yugi's back in a comforting gesture. "Easy there, Yugi." he whispered.

Yugi sniffled slightly, closing his eyes and sagging against the dark fox. "Thanks guys, I'll be okay. So long as you guys don't fight each other." he managed to warn.

Yami and Ryou looked at each other then looked down at Yugi, feeling guilty.

"Pharaoh, what the hell are you doing here?" A harsh voice sounded out.

Yami whipped his head to the voice, eyes widening. Shit.

They had been found.

Three sets of eyes landed on another albino, who was oh so casually leaning against the tree.

Bakura raised a brow, a smirk making its way across his lips. A fang pluckered out from his lips.

"So, this is where you were hiding eh? Didn't know you were meeting with different elemental kitsunes." he said slowly.

Ah shit. They were screwed.

Yami groaned. Yugi and Ryou's eyes remained glued on the wild haired white albino fox.

**XxXx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at meee! Reeeee I tried to make the ending as funny as I could! Please love me! :'D hahahah! I hope you like it! Please leave a review! Its greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyeeehh please leave reviews! I repeat! I do not own Yugioh! Kazuki Takahashi does! I'm just a poor writer who's bad at grammar and idioms! xD Enjoy!

**"Chapter 5: Busted"**

**XxXx**

_When different worlds collide_

_Hearts will be torn_

Yami took a deep breath and turned his glare to Bakura. "What the hell are you doing here, Bakura?" he asked, irritation coloring his voice.

The awkwardness and tense silence stretched between the other foxes and Bakura. The albino dark fox rolled his eyes and lazily held a hand up, yawning. "No need to kill me with your glare, Yami. I just so happened to pass by in your little charade and..." he trailed off, eyes catching on Ryou's form.

Ryou's breathing hitched, his eyes locking with the other fox. A silent understanding passed between the two white foxes.

Yugi twitched slightly and looked over at two white headed males. He coughed softly. "Will you tell your elders then? That Yami has just so happened to stumble upon us?" he asked, raising a brow slightly, even though his insides were squirming.

Bakura shook his head to snap out of the staring contest against Ryou. He turned his sharp stare to Yugi and grunted. "Well that would be no fun would it?" he smirked. "I'll keep this a secret, it's interesting to see so many different elements gathering in one place,"

"Especially that ice fox over there." he smirked over Ryou's way. The ice fox blushed and sputtered, looking down in embarrasment.

Yami made a small noise between a strangled cat and a dying whale. "Disgusting!" he chided at Bakura, rolling his eyes. Yugi groaned. "Harlot." he mumbled underneath his breath. Bakura paid no mind while Ryou still sputtered.

Yugi and Yami glanced at each other, breaths caught in their throats as they stared, loosing themselves in each other's eyes. Unconciously, they leaned closer to each other.

CRASH!

Yugi and Yami jumped away from one another, looking bemused and whipping their heads to the noise. Both Ryou and Bakura were tangled up, limb from limb, both of them caught in a net. The harsher look alike hissed and yelped. "Fuckers! Let me out of here!" he yelled.

Ryou hissed, pupils turning into slits as he tried to free himself and the other dark fox from the net.

Yami gasped, as he was yanked away from Yugi, being tied down all of a sudden. The dark fox let out a cry of pain and Yugi was forced to be seized away as well, a cry of agony escaping him. "No!" he cried out mournfully. "Let me go!"

"Not a chance."

**XxXx**

Yugi froze, his whole body stiffening as he heard the voice. He knew that voice... They shouldn't have been able to catch up with him... but why?

Mechanically, the light fox turned around and stared in fear at the large burly man who held him. They were the guards of their clan, a dragon of some different kind. Nature it seemed. The youth shuddered as the blonde-burly man huffed and stared at him, large wings opening in a threatening way. "You have violated the law of seeing other kitsunes. Therefore, the elders will move your '_**dance**_' in a week's time." the man said uncaringly, his voice emphasising on the dance part. It was filled with menace and a challenge of combating his superiority.

The other four kitsunes stilled, eyes widening at what they just heard. Dance? What did the dragon mean? Was it some kind of ritual? Or anything?

Yami's mind supplied endless questions, trying to know what the hell they were talking about. 'What does he mean in 'dance'? Yugi's not partaking in something, right?'

The air hung thick with silence, enough to suffocate anyone who was not used to the stillness before--

Yugi whimpered, his heart seizing to beat for a moment before he struggled, trying to break away from the large man. "Keith! I demand you to let me go! Screw the rules! What did the other foxes ever do to us?! That rule is stupid and you know it!" Yugi yelled.

Keith narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth and growling but Yugi did not back down and instead continued his speech.

Yami's eyed widened as he saw Keith's fist ball into a fist. "Y-Yugi... Don't continue--" he started, clawing at the nets and thrashing about.

"Screw the elders, screw everyone who ever believes that rule is superior and that we can't see other elemental kitsunes! You are all cowards for putting up a stupid court that can't even make peace with others! You dragons are loyal to stupid persons and you know it! I--"

Yugi never finished his rant when a fist collided to the right side of his cheek. The light fox let out a cry as he fell to the ground with a harsh 'thump'.

Screams of 'YUGI!' rang out from the other three foxes who were trapped (well more on Ryou and Yami's side. Bakura just yelled out 'Shrimp').

Keith growled threateningly at the male, his teeth bared and his fist clenched, claws already out. "You have crossed the line, little kitsune. I will personally make sure that the elders can and will move your _**sacrifice**_ in 2 days time."

Yami gasped in horror. Ryou cried out in agony at the news they had just heard.

Yugi was going to be a sacrifice?! No that couldn't be! He can't be!

Ryou thrashed around, hitting Bakura in the process. The albino dark fox yelped. "You stupid son of a bitch! You can't do this to our friend!" the ice fox screamed, clawing at the unbreakable magical nets. "Mongrel! Coward reptile!" Ryou snapped insult after insult.

Yami struggled against the binds. "You can't do this! They can't do this to Yugi! What did he ever do wrong?!" Yami defended, his tails trying to flair but failing to do so since he was currently trapped. "What has he got to do that the elders have to sentence him to be a sacrifice?!"

Keith turned to the yapping foxes boredly. He turned to Yugi and watched as the light fox hissed at him, pupils slit and tails flairing, his ears flattening downards as he bared his fangs. "You..." he started.

The dragon smirked. "Wanna fight?" he challenged.

Yugi tensed, his form quaking, the hand on his injured cheek lowered slowly. He stood up on fours and hissed, tails frazzling, his form morphing from human to fox and then back again. With a might cry, Yugi launched an ice attack, the frost running to the dragon, spidery and fast, being weaved like a fabric as it went to the burly man in a flash of blue.

Keith spit out fire, the red hot flames hissing on contact with the ice.

What the dragon did not expect was the sparks of light shooting off from Yugi and then heading straight to the fire spitting man.

Yami, Ryou, and Bakura started thrashing wildly, clawing at the nets again until they felt the slight tear of the thin spider like webs of nylon. Their struggling began anew as they kept clawing at the nylon. "Dont give up!" Ryou encouraged.

"We're working on that, ice fox!" Bakura snapped. Yami growled in frustration, feeling his hands go numb at the clawing.

Keith kept on blowing out columns of fire, only to be cut off as a light sphere collided on his chest, cutting off the air supply of the dragon and making him crash to a tree with a loud 'crack'. The dragon coughed and growled, panting, trying to get air back into his lungs. "You bitch!" he snapped.

Yugi hissed, ice and light spheres hovering above his palm like souls that wanted revenge, his eyes glowed a hauntung purple, splashes of gold and blues swirling like inky goo. "Take another step and I will obliterate you." he warned.

Keith paid no head at Yugi's warning and lunged at the fox, his wings opening to try and distract the youth, perhaps to scare him away but Yugi did not falter and instead stood his ground. His tails flaired again and he screeched, the orbs in his hands flying and spiralling to Keith's general direction. The dragon dodged and jumped up to Yugi, knocking him to the ground, pinning the light fox to the ground.

The tri haired fox struggled and thrashed, snapping and growling at the man. "Get off me so I can kill you!" Yugi snapped, teeth bared as he kicked and thrashed, his hands pinned to his sides. His pupils were mere horizontal slits, teeth dripping from his rabid state. All in all, Yugi looked horrifying.

Keith raised his fist, eyes narrowing on the lithe form of the light fox.

Ryou screamed. "YUGI!!"

Yami's eyes widened. "NO!

Bakura growled. "FUCKER! LET THE SHRIMP GO!"

Yugi was knocked unconcious, his vision going black.

The last thing he heard were his friend's screaming and Yami's voice calling out to him.

**XxXx**

Yugi woke up not in his house but in the court of the elders, form bowed down and knees planted firmly on the floor. His eyes widened as he looked around and saw the faces of the elders.

They wore disapproving frowns and stared at Yugi with disinterested eyes, searching his soul that it made the light fox tremble at the sheer intensity of their gazes.

The oldest of them all, the male with dark night hair, spoke. "Why did you break the law of us, light kitsunes?" his tone was low, deadly, venom dripping in every calm word he spoke. Yugi flinched and did not look up.

The silence stretched.

"Why couldn't that stupid law be broken?"

The female on the right side of the oldest kitsune raised a brow. "Pardon?" she asked, her voice steady, ear twitching slightly.

Yugi looked up, conviction in his eyes that the elders had never seen before, causing them to lean back slightly in surpise.

"Why couldn't that stupid law be broken? Aren't we supposed to be the fox of light and harmony? Aren't we the ones who bring peace instead of separation? Why can't we just make peace with the other clans?" he asked, voice steady and strong even though he was scared on the inside, he would not let the elders break him.

The older foxes did not answer and Yugi asked again.

"Can we? Answer me." he whispered.

The eldest spoke. "You know nothing of what happened in the past, child." he growled, actually growled, causing the hairs on the back of Yugi's neck to stand. "You will say no more of this and that's final. As your punishment, we will move the ceremony tomorrow, either if you're prepared or not, you will be sacrificed for breaking the law that our clan has established."

The elders nodded, their faces set in a hard look.

Yugi stared at them all, wide eyed.

His spirit shattered and crumbled, his heart getting sweeped away by the winds with a vengeance at the declaration.

**XxXx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo uhhh... I apologize for the long wait! I hope y'all haven't abandoned the story! qwq but I hope you like it so far!
> 
> Sorry for the cliffy! You'll get a surprise in the next chapter! Have a good day! Love y'all dreamers!! -XxDPxX


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I've almost lost inspiration in this fic. But here I am writing again. Haha.. hope y'all like it!

**XxXx**

_ **"Sacrifice"** _

**XxXx**

_This is the time of decision_

_One must save the other_

"You can't do that.." Yugi whispered, voice horrified, eyes wide with unspeakable terror as the revelation of the elder kitsunes' words crashed upon him like the weight of the world.

The male elder pursed his lips and clapped his hands, two dragon guards, all in their human form, large golden tails swishing behind them, seized Yugi by the arm, who put up no resistance because of his shock.

The elder spoke, voice deep and menacing, cold as the dead of winter. "We can, and we will. So let it be written, so let it be done." he said. The other elders all gazed at Yugi, unmoved as tears began to stream down his face in steady rivulets.

One of the kinder females stared at him, her eyes showing the sympathy that she could muster, and in Yugi's mind, he heard her speak, remorse showing inside her green shimmery irises. _"(I am sorry, young one...)"_

Yugi didn't reply, closing his eyes to rid himself of the torturous sight, his form quivered and shook as the dragon guards dragged him away without a word, throwing him inside a room that was intended to keep the sacrifice from escaping.

And when the dragon guards left, Yugi sobbed, crying in despair at his fate, cursing himself for ever getting involved in that stupid fiasco with the elders.

He just realized he was going to be sacrificed tomorrow.

Yugi just hoped that someone would save him.

**XxXx**

Yami flinched, his ears pointing downwards at the unpleasant gyrate of the shadowed ones voice, when they saw him caught in the web of light along with Bakura and an ice fox that they didn't particularly care.

It was war against the light and dark after all.

Yami shut his eyes tightly as another yell was thrown at him.

"You fool! Do you realize what you've brought our clan into?! Utter destruction!" One man of the council snapped, his tails flairing in anger, teetering at the edge of his seat. The woman seated beside him with silver gray hair, pressed a delicate hand on the broad shoulder, her amber eyes cold and warning.

"Calm yourself, Tenki. We cannot solve this matter with such temper," she warned, eyes flashing.

Tenki stopped and huffed, getting the message and staying still. The woman turned to Yami and spoke, her voice loud and deafening even though she was speaking softly, emitting the aura of being obeyed.

"Young one, you know how dangerous it is for you to be out of the clan's territory," she said.

Yami winced, his tails fluttering in anxiety, attempting to keep himself still. "Yes, shadowed one." he spoke.

Amber eyes narrowed. "Do not do this again, or you and Bakura will be banished from this village. Be wise and don't ever go to uncharted territory ever again. You are lucky that the ice fox is no use to us since he is not our enemy," she whispered, venom coating her voice. "Go home."

Yami nodded and bowed low, shuffling out of the large house of the shadowed one's council.

He thought it over, and knew that he wouldn't really care if he got kicked out of his clan. They lived in misery and Yami absolutely hated it.

He wanted to make a clan of his own. And he knew just the right person to ask.

Tomorrow he would ask Ryou and Bakura to tag along with him.

As well as Yugi.

At the thought of the other male, a small smile whisped through his lips, ghosting him a moment later. "Yugi.. I hope I can convince you.." he whispered.

**XxXx**

This was it, this was the time that Yugi was dressed in elegant garbs, and holding a ceremonial fan for his dance.

The other Kitsunes' had dressed him up, and put some light make up on him, deeming him worthy a moment later when he was all prettied up.

Yugi was wearing a lavender kimono with white and pink patterns of vines, occasional chrysanthemum flowers dotting the sleeves, and ends of the garment, silver hems sewn on the sleeves as well, two Sakura flowers decorated the left side of his ear, an ornament for luck.

The Kitsune's ears pointed downwards in submission, staring blankly at his reflection, hardly recognizing himself from the make up that was glossed over his features.

Yugi choked back a sob, trying to hold himself back. He couldn't do anything anymore. He wanted to run.. He really did.. but he knew the elders had put him under lock and key, and he could not disobey unless he wished for a death sentence.

The drums sounded out, and Yugi turned his head to the sound, one ear perking and then pointing back down, his tails all hanging limply, defeated, showing his broken spirit.

A single tear trickled down Yugi's cheek as he got up and picked up the ceremonial fan decorated with delicate vines and lilies.

**XxXx**

"...Please tell me this is not happening." Bakura whispered, his eyes wide. "You're not actually serious...are you?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "I'm dead serious, Bakura. Let's run away with the others."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Are you gonna take the offer or no?"

"...Yes?"

"That's what I thought, come on."

They crept past security, the dragon guards all bored out of their mind, Bakura used his stealth spell, concealing him and Yami from the guards, avoiding detection.

They arrived at the forest where they had gotten caught, the evidence of the scuffle still evident on the burnt tree and grasses. Yami bit his lips and chewed on the skin, wondering if Ryou would ever come here.

"What are you doing here..?" A voice, so soft and surprised caused Yami and Bakura to jump, whirring around to face the person with wide eyes.

Ryou was standing there, dumbfounded, he was clutching something in his hands, leaves perhaps?

Bakura was the first to recover, smirking at the man. "Ah, Ryou... We need your help..." he began. Yami had an inkling, a thought in the back of his mind that Bakura was up to something.

Ryou raised a brow, suspicion lingering in his gaze. "Huh..? What's this about?"

Bakura smirked. "Run away with us, away from all this." He said bluntly.

Ryou's eyes widened. "B-but why?" he stammered, heart palpitating, hold tightening around the leaves he was carrying.

""Cuz we don't like how the elders are ruling. Hell nah. Come on, tag along with us, will you?"

"...Okay.. but.. If we're about to pick Yugi up, we have to be careful, there are dragon guards always on alert on their clan." Ryou resigned, sighing and rubbing his temple with one hand.

Yami raised a brow. "That bad?"

Ryou stared at Yami, eyes holding a dead look. "I'll show you," he said in a monotone voice.

"Alright."

**XxXx**

Yugi was walking to the center of a pentagram, his face passive, and his steps fluid, even though on the inside he was shaking, the elders, everyone's eyes were on him, it threatened to make him shake but the elders were watching, eyes glowing, as they tried to manipulate his body.

_'Im so sorry, everyone...'_Yugi stepped in the pentagram, the circle had words scribbled in the center of the two circles, the middle of the pentagram was decorated with a star, that crisscrossed many times it made someone sick just by looking at it, preferably Yugi.

The young kitsune stood on the center, his arm poised and his figure stiff.

The elder raised his hand, sending a portion of power and seizing Yugi's movements, manipulating it.

Yugi trembled as he felt his body freeze and then move as the music began, the occasional beat of the drum and the guzheng. This was it. He was going to get himself sucked dry, from his powers down to the very last drop of his soul.

Yugi's body moved without his consent, his eyes widening as he tried to scream, but found his mouth couldn't as was unable to, his form continued to move, his will trying to break the spell, never succeeding, only fortifying the hold the elder had on him.

After a good amount of time, from dancing, without his permission the pentagram glowed and Yugi was forced to stop, his form starting to tremble and his eyes widening as the circle grew brighter.

This was it. This was the moment of his death.

The other Kitsunes' all held their breaths, watching with wide eyes as the circle grew larger until it almost covered the whole area, causing the crowd to take a step back with a gasp, their ears perking and their tails fluttering in anticipation.

A flash of black, so quick it wasn't visible to the human eye, suddenly pushed Yugi out of the circle, shoving him with all the force it could do, a voice shouted, causing Yugi's eyes to grow to the size of plates.

"MOVE IT, YUGI!!"

"Ack!!" The younger kitsune was pushed out of the way, stumbling out of the circle, tripping on his toes and colliding on the ground with a harsh 'thud'.

"Ow!!" Yugi groaned and winced, eyes shut tightly as he tried to curl into a ball, arms sticking straight out as he tried to regain himself.

**ZAAAAPPPP!!!!**

"AAAAAAHHGGGHHHHH!!!" A blood curdling scream echoed, causing the light kitsunes to scream at the unfamiliar shout of the person in the pentagram, the elders were all bewildered, jumping up to their feet and shouting. "Somebody get that dark fox out of there!! He is in our territory!"

Yugi's eyes snapped open, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes at the familiar voice that haunted his mind for a while now. No..No it just couldn't be... He wouldn't do this...

Yugi quickly sat up, giving himself whiplash from his action, as he turned his head to the person, his eyes went even wider, horror causing his face to contort.

"YAMI!!! NO!!" Yugi all but screamed, tears breaking free from their prison, spilling down in steady rivulets and messing with Yugi's make up.

Yami's face was scrunched in pure agony, his form writhing and twitching as the pentagram all but sucked away at his very life. The kitsune let out another agonized shout, head thrown back from the pain he was experiencing, the pentagram was shooting off bolts and wisps of lights to the heavens.

Red eyes managed to open from their scrunched position, teeth gritted trying to suppress his pain. "Hhnghh... Y-Yugi.. run.." he whispered, screaming one last time before his form began to morph, right in front of everyone's very eyes.

Yami hunched over, body looking like water, rippling and breaking, and then twisting, like some puppet that a cruel puppeteer was plucking at the strings and messing with it.

The kitsune in the pentagram then changed into a small black fox, floating in mid air and then being dropped as the pentagram stopped glowing all together, a great sound of lightning crashing down the Earth and then sending waves of energy that made everybody jump in fright.

The barrier was fortified, yet Yugi did not give a damn.

No, all he cared about right now was Yami, jumping to his feet and rushing over to the unconscious little form of his friend. Yami was tiny, almost the whole size on Yugi's arm, 4 tails sticking out from his tail bone. Yugi sobbed and knelt down, cradling the other in his arms.

"Y-Yami.. p-please, you have to wake up!" he pleaded, hugging Yami to his chest.

There were whispers around him, pointing accusingly at Yugi, saying that he had brought trouble in the village, causing their doom.

"Leave this place.." A cold voice said that sent chills down Yugi's spine.

Yugi looked up, tears streaming down his face, his hold around Yami, tightening just a fraction as he met the furious eyes of the guardian elder. He bared his fangs and snapped them, tails flairing at the man in front of him, and ears pointed downwards in anger. "YOU HURT HIM! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

The guardian snarled back, agitated and furious. "YOU ARE A DISGRACE! YOU ARE BANISHED FROM THIS LAND! IF YOU EVER SO MUCH AS STEP FOOT IN THIS VILLAGE WE WILL KILL YOU!" He bellowed.

There was a deathly silence, all of the kitsunes' staring at the guardian, wondering about his command.

Yugi faltered but did not crumbled under the voice, he immediately stood up and glared. "FINE! I WILL LEAVE! BUT ONE DAY! YOU'LL WISH THAT YOU NEVER WOULD'VE DRIVEN ME AWAY! WE WILL BE BUILDING OUR OWN CLAN SO GOODBYE!!" He all but declared, earning shouts of protest and cries of disgust.

Yugi turned tail and sprinted away, Yami clutched safely in his arms. Two white blurs followed him, but Yugi did not pay them any attention, focused on getting away from the people, his own clansmen, drive him away.

He was going to make them regret ever hurting Yami.


	8. Chapter 7

**XxXx**

** _Chasing The Fire_ **

**XxXx**

Yugi's feet rustled the gentle blades of grass below his feet, the softness all but forgotten since Yami's life was on the line. He felt two of the familiar scents hit him, his hold around Yami tightening once more. 

"Don't slow down Yugi! Keep running" a shrill shout rang out, making Yugi's ears perk up, his steps faltering before he regained his speed. That was Ryou.. which meant that.. they were following him and Yami. 

"Shit! I can sense them! Hurry up!" A snide voice snapped. Ah yes, classical Bakura. 

Yugi was about to retort, looking behind him as he kept running, his speed increasing when he heard a thunderous roar and the sounds of wing beats and footsteps. 

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" 

"SHIT!" Yugi cried out, the two albinos catching up to the crimson streaked fox. "Shit shit shit! Does anyone know a teleportation spell or something?!" 

Bakura snapped. "I do! But I'm not sure about the effect it'll have on you or Ryou!" Another shout rang out. "THERE THEY ARE! AFTER THEM" 

"Fuck! Bakura, just do the teleportation spell already!" Ryou yelled, his tails bristling and ears flattening, frost covering his fingers in his nervousness. 

Bakura 'tsked' "Fine! But don't blame me if you're all dizzy or I don't know what the side effect will be! Just don't blame me!" He warned, weaving his hands together and wrestling with the shadows in his hands, kneading and twisting the small tendrils to form a ball. "This'll take a while, keep running!" 

And so they did, ignoring the threats put upon their lives, as the shout became clearer and the wing beats getting frantic, catching up to them. Ryou was panicking by now, reverting into his second form which was a huge white fox the size of a tall table, he was 5 feet tall in this form, his chocolate brown eyes glowing as he snatched Yugi and Bakura by the cuff, tossing them on the air and catching them, letting the two other Kitsunes' ride on his back. 

Yugi yelped and clutched on Ryou's fur with one hand, seated in front of Bakura, while the latter was still wrestling with the shadows in his hands, sweat forming in his face. 

"There! I see them!" Keith's voice rang out. "Men! Fire!" He commanded. 

Columns of fire shot out and almost hit Ryou, the kitsune skidding and then making a left. He growled and hissed jumping over a burning log, pupils turning into slits, eyes starting to glow with a blue light. Oh! How wonderful! They were going to get burnt into a crisp! 

"Ryou! Focus and don't lose yourself alright? Here I go!" Bakura warned and then twisted his body, arm pulled back and then throwing the shadowy orb into the nearest item; A tree. 

The orb immediately expanded and widened both of Bakura's hands outstetched to keep it open, ignoring the burning that was happening around them. Ryou quickly jumped in but not before turning his body back to the dragons and elders, firing an icicle blast, spiraling and creating a whirlwind that blew back the elders and dragons. 

The guardian elder stood up and hissed. "YOU! I WILL FIND ALL OF YOU AND KILL YOU! BUT FOR NOW WE WILL WAGE WAR UPON YOU CLAN!" He all but screamed. 

Ryou's eyes widened as he back tracked quickly into the portal, Bakura immediately closing it before the fire could even get them, the meaner looking kitsune was concentrating hard, trying to find them a safe place to rest, sweat matting his forehead and panting from his effort. 

Yugi whimpered, still clutching an unconcious little kitsune Yami in his arms. He looked up at Bakura, brows furrowing in concern as he saw the albino's much paler complexion. "Bakura? Are you alright?" 

Bakura's strained voice filtered through. "I'm fine." It was warped, raspy, and most definitely tired from the exertion of his magic. 

Yugi bit his lips and looked down, Yami's form still unconcious and breathing raggedly, his tails hanging limply in defeat. _'Why did you do that, Yami? Why? You shouldn't have.. It's my fault..' _Yugi thought, moisture gathering at the edge of his eyes. 

They were all silent, mourning over the loss of their clans, and realizing that they just waged war upon their clansmen. 

**XxXx**

"I found a place," Bakura's tired voice said after a few hours of searching, his eyes had considerably darkened, dark circles formed underneath his eyes like shadows as he opened the other side of the portal. 

Ryou rushed through and looked up at Bakura, pleading for him to take a rest. Bakura complied. Once Ryou was out from the portal and into the open, he immediately closed the portal and collapsed on the ground, shimmering and reverting into his first form, just like Yami, curling up on a nearby tree. 

Yugi got down from Ryou's back and patted his fur, thanking his friend for bringing them to safety. Ryou managed a smile and licked Yugi's cheek as a 'your welcome' gesture, going over to Bakura, not reverting into his first form but curling behind Bakura, protecting the tired little form of their companion. 

Yugi sat down besides Ryou, leaning back to rest on the ice kitsune's body, he sighed, tails draping around his legs and cushioning the sleeping kitsune in his arms. Yugi closed his eyes and buried himself in Ryou's warm fur, stroking Yami's black one as an assurance that Yami was still alive. 

He was. 

Ryou rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes, tails wrapping around his three other companions, keeping them and him warm as they rested away in the now cold early evening of a forest that they had no knowledge of. 

They all fell into a deep slumber, unaware of lilac eyes watching them with interest. 

**XxXx**

The bright light met Yugi and the others with it's soft Ray's and soothing winds. 

Yugi twitched, opening his eyes and yawning, rubbing his eyes and looking around before looking down at Yami in worry. He was still unconcious, making the younger kitsune want to whimper. 

He looked around and noted that Bakura was nowhere to be seen. Where the other male went he was not sure, maybe hunting for food? 

Ryou woke up a moment later, head perking up and eyes opening. He then looked over at Yugi and chuckled. "Morning, Yugi." He said.

Yugi nodded at Ryou, smiling, although albeit strained. "Morning too you as well, Ryou." He whispered and then looked down at Yami in worry. "What is wrong with, Yami? He's not waking up after.." he trailed off, biting his lips. 

Ryou blinked and stood up, Yugi straightening up in in the process as Ryou circled around him for a bit, pressing his nose to Yami's torso and closing his eyes to concentrate on what had happened to the little form of their friend. 

Ryou jumped back, and stiffened, Yugi's eyes widening in shock as the large kitsune bristled, hackles rising. "Ryou what's wrong?" 

Ryou met Yugi's eyes and spoke, voice grave. "His powers... They're.." he paused. "They're all drained... It's like.. it's like the sacrifice ritual sucked away his very essence.. but he's alive.."

Yugi's eyes went wide, his breath staggering at Ryou's words. "Drained his powers? How is he alive? I thought it was going to kill me but-but he saved me and why is he alive?!" He snapped, scrunching his eyes shut and trying not to panic for Yami's sake. 

  
Ryou's eyes softened, nuzzling Yugi's cheek with his nose. "I'm not sure how, but aren't you glad he's still alive? That we're intact?" He asked softly, tails fluttering.

Yugi frowned. "We started the war of our clans though, me especially." He whispered.

Ryou snarled, making Yugi stiff all over. "Yugi! You did not cause the war! If anything or anyone did it is that foolish council of your clan that deems themselves wise when clearly they are fools to see not your good intentions! Have they no shame in their declarations that they are so bold to say that they will kill us and wage war upon our clan? How brazen!" Ryou cried dramatically, his eyes alight with anger, something Yugi did not see often, enough to scare him at such change of demeanor.

Yugi bowed his head after a moment of silence, mulling over Ryou's words and nodding slowly. "I... Alright, I believe you, Ryou. It's just.."

"Just what?"

Yugi let his hands filter through Yami's fur gently, the little form letting out a purr in the process, still asleep. The violet irises of the petite kitsune closed, letting out a breath. "Its just, I didn't expect that all of you were.. you know.. there when you saw me being a sacrifice."

Ryou nodded, his face going slack and his form beginning to relax. "Well, Bakura and Yami wanted to run away, so we sneaked into your village and well," he paused. "We found you and Yami pushed you out of the circle. It's just us now Yugi.."

Just us.

The words repeated around Yugi's head, swinging back and forth like a pendulum. He whimpered and curled in on himself, Yami snuggling to his warmth without a thought, letting out purrs.

Ryou frowned. "You should take care of Yami, I'm sure Bakura will return here shortly."

Yugi nodded. "Thank you.." he whispered and shifted into his first form, the same size as Yami who was as small as the length of Yugi's arm. He loomed over the small form of the sleeping male and licked his cheek , trying to assure himself that Yami was alive.

Yami's eyes opened briefly, his tongue flicking out to lick at Yugi's cheek back, even though it was weak. Yugi managed a smile and snuggled up to Yami, tucking his head on Yami's neck, the latter purring and turning over so that he was facing Yugi, and tucking his face on the torso of the other. Yami immediately fell asleep, too tired to even talk or move.

Ryou let out a coo at the adorable display of the two kitsunes, both dark furs creating an inky blob. He shook his head and chuckled, hearing Bakura's footsteps echo as he walked back to their camp.

Bakura raised a brow at the two cuddling kitsunes. "Did I miss something?" He asked lowly, a deer carcass slung over his shoulders.

Ryou shrugged. "Not much really, just that Yugi blames himself about the war. He didn't cause it though." He said.

Bakura huffed. "Truly, a fool of that council of the light kitsunes." He grumbled and set down the carcass, raising his eyes to Ryou. "Care to slice the meat with me?" He asked.

Ryou shrugged, turning back into his third form, human like in appearance except for the tails and ears as he went over to Bakura and knelt down. "Sure, I wouldn't mind."

In the background, two glowing lilac eyes watched them and made a move, stepping into the light and introducing their presence.

"What brings you here in the fire territory?"

Ryou and Bakura jumped, eyes set on the two foxes who stood side by side.


End file.
